Keith
|manga = CURSED - Chapter 02 |anime = |seiyu = }} Keith (キース, Kīsu?) was a former member of the Paulklee Guild. Appearance Keith was a fair-skinned male who wore a light-coloured bandanna that kept his dark hair back. Over his outfit he wore an open jacket. Personality -In his short journey in history, Keith turned out not to be afraid of the hunters, mocking Minimi several times. Although he was also seen to be active at the moment in which, some low-ranking mercenaries arrive at the area where he was fighting, saying that they warn the guild instead of fighting. Also, Arnold's words, he kept talking about how he killed with his weapons and his technology in them, becoming heavy and fed up with Arnold. Background Plot -Keith appeared with Sandra, Bruno, Eva and Chester in the hunter's attack zone, appearing behind Minimi, mocking him, but the opposite noticed his presence, bending down and attacking the mercenary. He also avoided the attack and noticed the knife that Minimi carried, claiming it was of good quality. Later Minimi, looking at the city, in search of Twilights, thinking that he lost the boy, he would notice that Keith was following him, appearing again behind him and attacking, hit blocked. After another mockery of Keith, Minimi would advance through an alley, about to kill some low-end Twilights, but this would block the passage, stating that Minimi was very distant, and saying that he was his rival. After a few minutes, a somewhat exhausted Keith received a cut, but he knew the hunter's intentions to kill for money. The displeasure came seeing the face of the rival, running without fear of attack. In Chapter 5, Keith avoided leaping flames from Minimi's igneous glove on a wall, dealing a slight blow to the opponent's arm. Rather angry, he jumps by hitting the hunter's face successfully, to the east he lacks fuel in the igneous glove, kicking him into an abandoned building. After esp, mercenaries rank C / 3 appeared on the scene, saying that they will also attack, Keith denied that, forcing them to call the guild and warn that a rank "A / 2" is engaged in a fight with a hunter. After that talk, he entered the building, on fire for Minimi. He avoided by the hairs a deadly attack of the hunter with his knife in flames, returning to affirm that this knife was great, managing to burn a part of his right ear. After a short confrontation, Minimi defeats Keith by slitting his left flank, leaving him on the defenseless ground. This same one did not give up, using his only hope, the bullets with poison, act in vain, since he was not right in the head, but in the leg. A moment later, he released a few words, unleashing the fury of Minimi, killing the mercenary. Subsequently, Minimi, feeling the poison, remembered the words of Keith and his darts. Although the references do not end, since Arnold talks to a Minimi very tired of the poison, explaining what was happening to him. Abilities Keith was a very strong Twilight and was able to match Minimi for an extended period of time before finally being taken down. Weapons He wielded a pair of specialised knuckle daggers of which he was very adept in their usage. The dagger section could flip away to fire a bullet. Quotes Trivia -His surname is Kerrigan. -The hair band is a mistery. But he was a very stanger marcs in the eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Twilight Category:Paulklee Guild Category:Male Category:GANGSTA:CURSED. Category:Deceased